


Striking

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Dean and Seamus go to Paris for the weekend. (Prompt 068 Lightning)





	

As far as holidays go, it wasn’t the most extravagant. They decided to go to Paris for a night and get a hotel room that’s just a little bit nicer than what they usually got. It was hardly a five-star place, but it was probably a four, and that was two stars higher than they can typically afford, Seamus pointed out with a grin. 

The truth was that they just needed something. It was their one year anniversary, after all. Surely that deserved some kind of celebration.

They had planned to go walking after dinner, but the massive rainstorm that swept up sent them back to the hotel for drying charms. Still, by the time they arrived back in the room, Seamus clearly had very specific plans in mind for them, judging by the way that he turned off the lights entirely the moment they were both dry again.

He dropped himself onto the bed, and took his shirt off and grinned at Dean. Not his usual flashbulb smile, but something decidedly more wicked. “Want to do something for me?” he asked.

A flash of lightning lit up the room and Dean thought that it might be somewhat ominous, if it weren’t for the fact that Dean absolutely did want to do something for him. 

“Absolutely,” he nodded. “What do you want me to do?”

“Go stand over there,” Seamus gestured at the large glass door that let out onto their tiny balcony. Dean pouted, momentarily sad that the apparent plan involved him moving farther away, but he was all too willing to do it. “Take your clothes off.”

Dean supposed that it should have made him uncomfortable to strip off in front of a window but it was dark and it was also Paris, so he figured that people had probably seen worse. It wasn’t like he’d be so easy to see, anyway. 

Another flash of lightning had him doubting that, though. Still, he followed his boyfriend’s instructions and then stood expectantly, awaiting his next set of requests. He knew that Seamus had a thing for semi-public stuff, anyway, and he was more than a little bit all right with it himself. 

“I should just leave you standing there,” Seamus suggested, leaning forward to lie on his stomach. “Not tell you to do anything, but just let you stand there for ages.”  
“That won’t do anything for you, either,” Dean pointed out, but he wasn’t entirely sure that it was true.

“You’re doing plenty for me,” Seamus responded, the white of his smile showing in the dark of the room, even without the assistance of the lightning. “I want you to touch yourself, though. I want you to get yourself very hard and very ready and then, if you’re very, very good, I might come over there and help you.”

The tone of his voice sent a shiver down Dean’s spine in perfect tandem with another flash of lightning. He loved the way that Seamus could go from joking to burning like fire in three seconds flat. 

He didn’t think it’d be very difficult to give Seamus what he wanted, either. He was already half turned on just from the way that Seamus was talking to him. He didn’t stop, either. He began a litany of filth that practically made Dean’s knees weak. There were few people in the world who could talk dirty the way that Seamus could. It was incredible. And, very helpful when you were standing in front of a window, wanking in a rainstorm so that your boyfriend could watch. 

Still, even when it was his own plan, apparently Seamus could only last so long without climbing off of the bed and coming over. He reached up to pull Dean down for a kiss that Dean felt in his toes. Then, he pulled back to smile again. “Very nice show,” he said with a grin. 

“Well, thanks,” Dean offered, his voice a little bit ragged with the effort of just holding a conversation while being this turned on. “But, I believe that there was discussion of some help...”

“That there was,” Seamus nodded and, with another flash of a wicked grin, dropped to his knees. “And I intend to give you a lot of help right now. You just lean back against that door and try not to think about how someone might see you when the lightning goes.”

It wasn’t fair, really, because Seamus knew that that would only succeed in driving Dean even more insane, which it did. Honestly, between that and the fact that Seamus was just as good at using his mouth for sex as he was for dirty talk made the few minutes that Dean actually lasted purely miraculous. It also didn’t help that the lightning kept illuminating the room and giving him an excellent view.

He sagged back against the door, breathing hard and trying to force himself back to reality. 

“Fuck, Shay,” he sighed, after a few minutes. “One of these days, you are actually going to kill me, you know.”

“Seems like a risk I’m willing to take,” Seamus offered back with a grin, standing up so that he could get another kiss. “Now, can we go to bed?”

“We definitely can,” Dean agreed. “Any other requests, since you seem to be in charge, this evening?” 

“I sort of vote that, whenever there’s a lightning storm, we celebrate it just like this, actually,” Seamus smirked, practically dragging Dean backwards toward the bed. Dean couldn’t blame him. He had to be near desperate by now. 

“I can approve of that plan,” Dean nodded, pushing Seamus backwards onto the bed so that he could return the favor. Although, he couldn’t help but thinking that it was going to be awkward explaining to people why he got excited every time the forecast called for storms.


End file.
